The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea given the cultivar name ‘Embers Fever’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for container grown, well branched, compact, bright, long lasting flower color, and extended bloom time.
Compared to Echinacea ‘TNECHKRD’ (trade designation KISMET® Red’), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,743, the new cultivar is taller with deeper, blue-red ray florets. Compared to Echinacea PRIMA™ Ruby (‘TNECHPR’), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,204, the new cultivar is taller, more open in habit, and a deeper red.